A structure such as that structure having a generally hollow handle to retain a blade member therewithin is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,304, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,028 and 4,068,375, and further indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,895.
The invention attempts to overcome the prior art by providing for an improved blade carrier structure, as well as the blade carrier having the convenience and orientation of a pen member positioned adjacent to the blade structure.